


Dark Clouds Roll

by starwarned



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [28]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Any way the wind blows, Biting, COC 2020, COC Day 30, Canon Continuation, Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 30, CoC, DAY 30 - Any Way the Wind Blows, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Vampire Bites, back on my vamp bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 30“Ain’t nobody gonna stick around/When the dark clouds roll/Any way the wind blows” - Any Way the Wind Blows, HadestownSimon and Baz return to Watford and Baz gets the answer that he needed.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Dark Clouds Roll

**Author's Note:**

> omg we did it. last day! happy holidays :) 
> 
> thanks so much for reading literally any of my COC prompts in the last months :) it's been a lot but I'm happy I did it! any and all support was the reason I kept going!! <3

It’s cold up here. I can’t believe Simon is handling it. The wind blows in from the open window and right through me, shivers wracking my frame every few seconds. I can’t seem to take a breath without being hit by another gust despite the fact that we’re inside. 

The wind isn’t the only reason I’m struggling to catch my breath and why I keep shuddering with my entire body. I haven’t fed in days — not since before the plane ride back. I can feel the tug in my stomach that tells me over and over again: _ Just bite Simon. He’ll forgive you.  _

And I know he would. Which is why I can’t take that from him. Which is why I can’t ask him. 

But I’m afraid if I don’t ask him, my base, primal, blood-sucking instincts will take over. I’m just barely holding them at bay now.

I wish someone I liked less were here — of course, I’d feel bad, but I’d much rather bite the Normal or even Bunce for Crowley’s sake (although the idea of Bunce as an immortal vampire is horrifying). At least I know they don’t secretly want it. 

Simon’s not subtle. He practically asks me to bite him every time we’re intimate (well, when we  _ were  _ intimate. We haven’t been there in a while). I haven’t yet. But thinking about it right now is making my fangs ache and my stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. 

My legs practically crumbling underneath me, I sit down and lean against the wall. 

I’m sure Bunce is still outside trying to cast spells on this tower like it’s going to help. 

We came back to Watford after Bunce insisted they were in trouble. And Simon put that whole “when people show you what they are, believe them” bullshit on hold. He couldn’t have brought it up after we landed back in the UK? It was an uncomfortable plane ride and when he fell asleep on my shoulder, I almost cried with relief. 

We’d come back to Watford and when we got a chance, Simon grabbed onto my hand and tugged me up to Mummer’s House like we’re just happy boyfriends and he was trying to snog me in our childhood bedroom. (I wish that’s what it was.) 

Right as we stepped in the room, the door slammed closed behind us. Both Simon and I had tried to open it, but my magic was weak and I could hardly breathe without wanting to sink my teeth into Simon’s neck. 

We’re not sure what is keeping us in here and when we opened the window to call down to Bunce and Shepard, neither of them could figure out what’s going on. My mobile’s dead so I can’t call anyone. Simon keeps pacing back and forth like it’ll help us get out of here. 

We’ve been here for a day. We slept in our separate beds last night like we were back to being in seventh year. Not that we’ve shared a bed recently anyway. 

I woke up with itchy gums and a headache so bad that I felt like I was going to pass out. And Simon’s stomach keeps rumbling loudly. 

So now I’m leaning up against the wall with my head in my hands, trying to will my fangs to fucking disappear. For whatever virus is deep inside of me to just… stop for long enough for me to get out of here and to drink the blood of something other than my boyfriend. 

“Snow,” I say as authoritatively as I can manage. “Please stop pacing.” 

He stops. “Sorry,” he mutters. “I’m trying to figure out what to do.” 

I nod and look up from staring at the floor. “I know,” I say softly. “But I don’t think we’re getting out of here anytime soon. You should lock yourself in the bathroom or something.” 

He looks at me, clearly confused. “Why would I do that?” 

I sigh. “So I don’t bite you.” 

Simon’s eyes widen. “Oh, you’re thirsty. Of course. I thought you were just— tired, I guess.” 

I shake my head and have to look back down at the ground because he looks so beautiful and I can’t stop thinking about how good it would feel to just sink my fangs into him. 

He’s quiet before stepping towards me and kneeling in front of where I’m up against the wall. “You can— you know you can—” 

“No.”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Simon insists. “Baz, this is the only way to keep you alive.” 

“I’d rather die,” I say immediately. 

“Well I fucking wouldn’t,” he mumbles. He crawls forward a bit on his knees so when he sits back on his heels, his knees are pressing against my shins. I can’t remember the last time he touched me this casually. (He only seems to hold my hand when we’re about to die or we’ve just barely survived not dying.)

“ _ Snow— _ ” I say, looking up at him. 

He’s so close. “Baz.” 

“I won’t.” 

“You don’t have a choice.” 

He’s right. I don’t. Even if I could self-immolate, my magic isn’t powerful enough right now. I’m barely keeping it together. But I can’t let him do this to himself so I shove at his knees and stand up shakily. I rush to the bathroom and shut myself inside, locking the door behind me. If there’s a locked door between Simon and I, perhaps when I go feral, he’ll be safe from me. 

I silently hope that Penelope and Shepard will figure something out before then. 

“Baz!” Simon shouts, knocking on the door. I can hear the frustration in his voice. 

“I won’t do it, Snow!” I call back, leaning against the edge of the tub. I’m still freezing cold, but being in this room makes me feel a little better. I’m not right up next to Simon’s scent any longer. 

“ _ Please _ , Baz, let me in!” 

“No!” 

I know full well that I’m being stubborn, but we don’t know how biting works. How Turning works. I won’t risk Simon’s safety for mine. 

“Baz,” he says again, and he’s quieter now. “Please.” 

I don’t respond. I keep pressing my fangs over my lip and I think I’ve cut it a bit. My own blood in my mouth is not nearly as satisfying as I think Simon’s would be. 

“Baz, this is our only option. Penny and Shep aren’t going to figure anything out in time for us to get out of here and for you to feed. Please, let me in.” 

I’m weak. I’m physically weak and I’m weak-willed. I always have been when it comes to Simon Snow. So I crawl over and unlock the door. I lean back against the bathtub and wait for Simon to come shove his neck in my face or whatever reckless thing he’s going to do to get me to bite him. 

The door slowly creaks open and Simon steps in, clicking the door shut behind him. He sits down next to me and places his hand gently on top of mine. 

“You know I’d die for you, right?” he whispers. 

It’s the wrong thing to say. 

“I don’t want to fucking kill you, Simon,” I snarl. 

“You won’t,” he says. 

“You don’t know that.” 

“I know.” Simon sighs and gently squeezes my fingers. “I just mean— I’ve been a shit boyfriend. I’ve been a shit person. A-and I— I’m really sorry, Baz.” 

He’s not looking at me, but I’m caught staring at his lovely mouth when he talks. 

He continues, “Let me do this for you.” 

I open my mouth to argue, but Simon stops me by clamping a hand over my lips. My eyes widen when I realize how easy it would be to just… bite down. 

“Please, Baz,” he says. “You won’t hurt me. You won’t Turn me. And even if you do—” 

I shove his hand away. 

He shrugs. “Then I’ll get to be with you forever. That’s a pretty solid deal.” 

I take in a shaky breath. It’s getting hard to focus on what he’s saying to me because I can hear his pulse thumping. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” I whisper, even as I’m leaning in, pressing my chin against Simon’s shoulder. There’s a lovely set of moles on his neck that I’d like to bite down on. 

“You won’t,” Simon repeats. And then, quieter, “You’re not a monster, Baz.” 

“I—” 

“Bite me, darling,” he says, turning his body towards me so we’re facing each other. He tilts his head to the side to give me room. If I wanted to. 

And I do. 

“Simon—” 

“Baz.” 

“Is here okay?”

“Yes.” 

“I’m about to—” 

“Yes.” 

“Simon.” 

“ _ Please. _ ”

Simon’s blood floods my mouth and it’s like tasting euphoria myself. Simon’s holding my shoulders and softly moaning as I take what I can get. I can hardly focus on how much I’m taking — all I know is  _ more, more, more.  _ He tastes better than I thought he would. He tastes like butter and sweets and joy and love. 

_ Love.  _

By the time I’ve had enough, I pull away from Simon’s neck and take a sharp breath in. The bite marks are clear and they continue to bleed a bit after I’ve stopped. I slip my wand from my pocket and cast  _ “ _ **_Get well soon_ ** _ ,”  _ on the marks. 

When I look at Simon’s face, I could have sworn he’s just had an orgasm. His eyes are shut and his mouth is open, his muscles completely relaxed. He’s also a bit pale, but judging by how full I feel, I reckon I’ve drained a lot of blood from him. 

“Simon?” I whisper. 

He hums softly and opens his eyes. His pupils are dilated and he’s lucky he’s sort of leaning against the bathtub because I’m afraid he’s woozy enough to fall over. I feel strong now (stronger than I have in months, it feels like) and I grip onto Simon’s forearms so I can pick him up. I slide an arm around his waist and carefully lead him from the bathroom. 

I set him down on the edge of my bed and help him lie back, covering him with the blanket that I slept with last night. I lie down next to him, tucking him into my arms and kissing the top of his head. He’s asleep pretty quickly. 

( _ Merlin _ , Simon Snow is in my bed. Fifteen-year-old Baz would be weeping with joy and disbelief.) 

  
And when I wake up to Penelope bursting into the room, shouting, “You’ll never guess how we did it!” and trying to explain to me how the Mage’s Men left wards around Mummer’s House in case Simon ever came back, I could hardly care less because Simon is asleep in my arms and he’s fine and I’m fine and I  _ know  _ that he loves me.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on [tumblr @snowybank](snowybank.tumblr.com)! I am just as sexy and annoying on there as I am on here


End file.
